wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennis (sport)
.]] Tennis is one of the 5 games featured on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. They can also choose whether to play against a real-life opponent or a CPU Mii. Notes *The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. beats champion Sarah.]] *You can change the court into the training court variant by pressing the 2 button after the warning screen. *To watch a computer generated game, you have to set all of your players to CPU. Tips *Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. * To swing a fastball, watch the ball when it reaches the peak of the user throwing it up, and then hit it. If you did it successfully, the ball will go very fast and produce a white trail. ** You can also press "A" and try to hit it right away to produce a fastball. * Holding 2 when the screen turns black after the warning screen will let you play on a blue court. * Slightly move your Wii remote upwards to make a ball go higher and possibly produce a curveball. * Using your front line for tennis is the best and fastest way for beating opponents, especially Masters PRO★. * Anyone can hit the tennis ball, so it is best to have quick reactions and to have some practice as well. * You can play with teammates, but when you reach superstar (skill level 2000+), playing with teammates makes you lose skill points. * Play "Best of 5" Games to achieve the most skill points (up to about 250 skill points). Characters in order by Skill Levels The Miis that are able to appear on your team that are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren, and Abby. There are 60 Tennis players in total. Non-Pros #Hiroshi: 0-2 #Shouta: 4-6 #Chris: 12-22 #Ren: 23-34 #Abby: 35-42 #Matt: 49-59 #Miyu: 63-78 #Oscar: 82-92 #Shinnosuke: 98-110 #Lucía: 120-130 #Martin: 140-160 #Alex: 160-180 #Fumiko: 180-200 #Jake: 210-220 #Julie: 230-240 #Emma: 250-270 #Rin: 280-300 #Nick: 310-320 #Yoshi: 340-360 #Haru: 370-380 #Marco: 390-410 #Naomi: 420-440 #Emily: 450-470 #Akira: 490-500 #Luca: 510-530 #Ryan: 540-560 #James: 590-600 #Misaki: 620-640 #Steve: 650-670 #Kentaro: 680-700 #Silke: 720-740 #Jessie: 760-770 #Jackie: 790-810 #Pierre: 830-850 #David: 860-890 #Rachel: 890-920 #Sakura: 930-960 #Ashley: 970-1000 (Sometimes PRO) Pros #Anna: 1000 (PRO) #Ai: 1000/1100 (PRO) #Mike: 1100 (PRO) #Yoko: 1100/1200 (PRO) #Keiko: 1200 (PRO) #Andy: 1200/1300 (PRO) #Steph: 1300 (PRO) #Helen: 1300/1400 (PRO) #Michael: 1300/1400 (PRO) #Kathrin: 1400 (PRO) #Víctor: 1400/1500 (PRO) #Takumi: 1500 (PRO) #Hayley: 1500/1600 (PRO) #Daisuke: 1600 (PRO) #Theo: 1600/1700 (PRO) #Saburo: 1700 (PRO) #Tyrone: 1700/1800 (PRO) #Eva: 1800/rarely 1700 (PRO) #Maria: 1800/rarely 1900 (PRO) #Tatsuaki: 1900 (PRO) #Sarah: 1900 (PRO) (''[[Champion|'Champion']])'' #Elisa: 2000 (PRO/SUPERSTAR) (''[[Champion|'Champion']])'' Left or Right Racket Left handed: Shouta, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Emma, Rin, Nick, Haru, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Kentaro, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Anna, Ai, Yoko, Andy, Michael, Kathrin, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Eva, Maria, Sarah Right handed: Hiroshi, Chris, Ren, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Jake, Julie, Yoshi, Marco, Naomi, Misaki, Steve, Silke, Jessie, Sakura, Ashley, Mike, Keiko, Steph, Helen, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Tyrone, Tatsuaki, Elisa Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 7 points and a match point to win. using the frying pan.]] The first CPUs faced are Olga and Pit at Level 1, while the champions are Alice and Barbara faced at Level ★5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. CPU Miis (According to Grade) Every odd numbered grade, there are 3 CPUs, every even numbered grade has 2. (The exceptions are Level ★3 with 2, Level ★5 with 2, Level ★10 with 17 and Level 1 with 7 if you include the following:) People never faced in person and are partners are Araceli (top left), Marie (bottom left), Rui (top right) and Chris (bottom right). After Grade ★10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. There are 67 tennis players in total. Starters Level 1: * Araceli (Partner only) * Marie (Partner only) * Rui (Partner only) * Chris (Partner only) * Pit * Olga * Hee-joon Level 2: * Mitsu * Carlo Level 3: * Dunbar * Jianjun * Merrick Level 4: * Joana * Jesús Level 5: * Se-young * Laura * André Level 6: * Maria * John Level 7: * Irina * Kaori * Hyun-woo Level 8: * Sophia * Enrique Level 9: * Cristina * Pavel * Xiao-Tong Level 10: * Eduardo * Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: * Rie * Clara * Jeff Level ★2: * Jin-ah * Frank Level ★3 * Xixi * Dylan Level ★4 * Anne * Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champions): * Susie * Zi-Kai Level ★6: * Akira * Marit Level ★7: * Giulia * Bowen * Donna Level ★8: * Patricia * Ilka Level ★9: * Claudia * David * Ricardo Level ★10: * Na-rae * Elena * Xiaojian * Matt * Léonie * Joost * Barry * Pedro * Maximilian * Mizuho * Polly * Mark * Massimo * Bernardo * Xue-Ren * Barbara (Champion) * Alice (Champion) Trivia * In the Doctor Who episode The Power of Three, the Doctor can be seen playing Tennis on a Wii. (Source: https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Wii) * In the movie Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Greg Heffley says that his tennis skills come from "playing Ultimate Tennis on the Wii". He could be referring to this game. (Source: https://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.fandom.com/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid:_Dog_Days_(film)) * Pressing 1 or 2 before the screen where you select your players will make you play on a blue tennis court and not the grassy one. Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo